User talk:Jpx400
Welcome Hi, welcome to CSI! Thanks for your edit to the Walter Gordon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kanamekun (Talk) 13:44, October 18, 2009 Hodge's cat Awesome trivia bit - thanks!! --Kanamekun 21:24, February 1, 2010 (UTC) I just bought Seasons 6 and 7. I'm watching Monster in the Box as I write this and heard it. I've recently become a Star Trek watcher as well and knew the test from the new movie. Jpx400 21:27, February 1, 2010 (UTC) I love Star Trek too... oops I mean "Astro Quest"! Haha I guess they couldn't get the rights to Star Trek for A Space Oddity. --Kanamekun 21:48, February 1, 2010 (UTC) It may also have been to avoid creating a stir-up among Star Trek fans and to give the writers more free range. The did, however, base it heavily on Star Trek, with "Corpsman Scully" instead of Dr McCoy, modified catchphrases and a fictional language. Jpx400 17:31, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :Ah great point... the plot kinda required that there be a reboot, and that wouldn't have made as much sense for Star Trek. :If you have some time to add those insights to the wiki, I created a new Astro Quest page! :-) --Kanamekun 20:58, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism Spree Listen I know you aren't the administrator here but this wiki has suffered from a great deal of vandalism lately that I just spent the last few minutes cleaning up. Do you know who the administrator of this wiki is because I can't seem to find him and this is a clear sign that these pages are not being protected properly. Hito7187199 03:30, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Never minds. Hito7187199 06:15, October 25, 2011 (UTC) New Editing Hi Jpx400, I know you aren't the admin but are you aware that to edit pages the layout it all wierd. Ect. (talk) 10:32, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Ect. Well it won't let me write titles and it's all funny and.. can I upload a printscreen of it to the wiki so you can see what I mean Ect. (talk) 11:31, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Ect. Editing Sorry for bothering you Jpx400, it's back to normal now and thank you for responding Ect. (talk) 16:28, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Ect. Edit Hey, just wanted to stop by and say great job on the edits, keep up the good work :) Jenx222 | [[User:Jenx222|'U']] - [[User_talk:Jenx222|'T']] - | 15:53, 2 September, 2012 Rollbacker Hey Jpx400, with the new seasons of CSI about to start, it's a good bet that we'll get a lot more visitors to the wiki (which means more vandals too). I'm thinking we'll need a couple of Rollbackers to help out with checking new edits, dealing with vandalism etc... Is this something that would interest you? Let me know :) --'Jenx222' | [[User:Jenx222|'U']] - [[User_talk:Jenx222|'T']] - | 20:57, 7 September, 2012 Jason McCann No no no, I said his name was listed as Paul Huxby in a credit card statement. Remember when the CSIs were looking through the good doctor's financials to find him? His name is on top of the statement. Hito7187199 (talk) 22:11, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Re:Huxbee According to his imdb profile, it's "Huxbee". According to the press release for Shock Waves, it's "Huxbee". According to the press release for Targets of Obsession, it's "Huxbee". --'Jenx222' | [[User:Jenx222|'U']] - [[User_talk:Jenx222|'T']] - | 23:02, 12 October, 2012 Character Appearances Hey, could you check this out: User:Jenx222/Appearances. I'm trying to come up with a better way to display appearances without cluttering up articles. Do you prefer the way the appearances are displayed in the link above or as they are now: Example? We can also have it so each "X" in the table links to that exact episode article. Let me know what you think --'Jenx222' | [[User:Jenx222|'U']] - [[User_talk:Jenx222|'T']] - | 16:26, 13 October, 2012 HomePage I've redesigned the homepage seeing as the Wikia ads keep changing size. What do you think? Better? --'Jenx222' | [[User:Jenx222|'U']] - [[User_talk:Jenx222|'T']] - | 13:29, 20 October, 2012 Sqweegel Sorry about that, I forgot to undo all of his rubbish, I thought I did, thanks for correcting it! :) Ect. (talk) 15:22, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Anthony Pezzulo Listen man I need your opinion on something that I have been thinking about. In Season Twelve of CSI, D.B. said that Jeffrey McKenn took over Gedda's territory and ran his business through it. I've been thinking how McKeen could have convinced Gedda to work for him, back then, cops were good for information but not running gangs. Then it hit me: What if McKeen killed Anthony Pezzulo? It makes sense, If McKeen did kill him. Gedda whould have been terrified of him and earned his respect that way. Along the way he would have time to recruit some of his friends on the force into his new criminal organization and solidify his position as boss. This also makes sense in how he was able to kill Warrick like a professional: He had done it before. Tell me what you think. Hito7187199 (talk) 21:38, June 21, 2013 (UTC)